My Golden Winged Regret
by PaintMeBeautiful
Summary: She has lost her will for life, for love, and for salvation. Betrayal soaked by withered love darkens the blood slowly staining the pavement around petite figure. She was a confused soul with a lost past A mother who last call for help goes unanswered.


_When I think back to that's day I wonder why I didn't see this coming, how even the first time I saw you I wasn't able to see my own destruction within you. Those haunting indigo eyes, making me believe you were something different, that you could be the one to save me from myself. You were my angel, my conveyer of light. You knew how much I loved you and yet you betrayed me for a toe headed butterfly that promised a lusty time in bed. _

_As I sit here in my window, looking out upon this fabricated world I've created I dream about how you are going to find out what I've done. Will you cry because you never got to tell me the words really in your heart or will you keep your feelings to yourself like you did when you took your place at my side? _

_ My only remorse, my only regret for leavening this world is that my child will never see the light of day. My abomination that grows inside me will never open her eyes to see the sun, smell the flowers, or feel the wind in her hair. But if I left this child here to live on this earth she would surely find out about her heritage and just like me be shot down and ridiculed for what she is. Even if I left this child with the man who would take care of her, I could never let my soul rest knowing that she rightfully belonged to you, the man I loathe most._

_So my angel of despair, you've had your final calling, your final stab at my heart. I will not die in peace because I still know your face; you will live unrightfully when I die. See what you've made me? See what I've become? I can stand it no longer._

_Goodbye,_

_Your golden winged regret_

Slowly a figure fell from a high window, a shadow without a soul. She makes no sound as she hits the hard ground below. Even as her last wisps of life wither away, she makes no plea for help. She has lost her will for life, for love, and for salvation. Betrayal soaked by withered love darkens the blood slowly staining the pavement around petite figure. She was a confused soul with a lost past; A mother who last call for help goes unanswered, suicide being her only answer, An insufferable soul's end to a lonesome life.

Gwen woke up with an excruciating jolt and drenched with sweat. She had her defenses up ready to slaughter any hazard that was there, but there wasn't anything really that was a big threat unless you counted the rat on the floor.

"_Same dream at the same time for more than a month…I must be crazy,"_ Gwen assumed dejectedly to herself.

It had been more than a year since that day and still she dreamt about it nearly each night. Each dream getting more and more real and going deeper and deeper into a vision she wishes she could forget. Each day she had that dream she would awaken herself with her own cries.

There were tears rapidly spilling down Gwen's milky white cheek. She didn't want to remember that terrible dream. She just wanted forget the dark figure that haunted her dreams forever but her mentality and recollections keep her from forgetting. A flash of crimson and feathers startled her as they came rocketing straight into her window.

"I swear that bloody bird has a death wish!" Gwen whispered out loud to herself drying her tears and going over to get the letter that was so gratefully sent to her at the most terrible time. She gasped at what the letter said in its fine emerald ink:

_Dear Gwen White,_

_We are very proud to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for your final year of schooling. You are to meet with me a week before school starts on august 31st so you can get used to being around the different sights and smells of the new land and also to discuss your special needs._

_I knew both your parents' very well because the lands were the school now stands on is in the heart of your land. I give you my most sincere apology and I hope that Hogwarts will not only give you a home but help you mange the lands in safety. I hope to see you then. I will send Professor Green, our defense against the dark arts teacher to come pick you up and show you the appropriate spell that will help you cover your true self._

_See you soon,_

_ Professor Dumbledore_

_ Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Reading this even more tears poured down her cheeks, only this time they weren't tears of sorrow and hurt but tears of absolute joy. She was the last of her kind; the last of the demons. It surprised her how that thousands of years ago you couldn't go a mile without seeing cute cat ears and a fluffy tail. Sure she had a fluffy amethyst tail with a white end and an attractive pair of cat ears nestled on her matching hair. But now she was the last one left. She was more alone than anyone in the whole world. She remembered how each day she would wake up to a pretty room and silk sheets but now she just had a cave and fur on a hard stone wall. But now—now she had a chance. She had a chance for a real home again, a chance for friends.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding," her makeshift alarm clock sounded. She studied it for a moment then it hit her.

"OH CRAP," she yelled, she had just realized that it was 1 am in the morning on august 31. The day that professor green was supposed to come for her just had to be today. In a hurry she started piling all of her possessions in her only trunk.

a few hours later professor green's POV

When I got to this so called home of the, to be student Gwen White I was shocked and astonished. It was no more than a cave with a few foul animal skins on the ground. What appalled me the most was the creature that lived there; it was dressed in such a foul manner with a plaid skirt, black chained go-go boots, and a skin tight white shirt. You would think that she was a wrench if you didn't know it. But it didn't stop there oh no to top it off she had purple hair that was down to her waist, a weird tail, fangs, and tattoos all over her body. I knew that Dumbledore said that she was different but I would never believe that I would be picking up a monster of a thing.

"I refuse to live this so called home of yours with you wearing those things you call clothes," I said calmly to her. As soon as I said that she whipped around and gave me a stare that would make even the dark lord cower in fear. Her eyes were the brightest cerulean you've ever seen. They were like a pool of radiant bight water that had a blackened stone in the middle. Most people would call them gorgeous but me, I would call them a tool that a monster such as she uses to control vulnerable victims.

"I have a cloak," her silky smooth voice sent shivers cascading down my spine.

"Good now go get it so we leave," then I made the mistake of whispering under my breath, "Like I want to leave here with you, you revolting error of god."

In a blink of an eye I was on my back with the creature on top of me; her claws so close I could smell the stench of the lethal poison coming off of them. Suprisingly she had a calm look on her face but what most were shocking were her eyes were no longer the cerulean that had been there before but I was looking into two bottomless crimson pools of blood.

"What's your damn problem with my kin," Her voice was as deadly calm as her face, "What have I personally done to you? I have done nothing but live and yet you humans have taken everything from me and I have done nothing to you!"

Then she got up and walked out of the cave. I let a relieved sigh escape my lips. Then her bitter voice silenced me yet again, "Professor when we arrive at the ally I advise you never to talk to me again unless it's of a good manner. We will stop by my assigned quarters so I can drop off my possessions then we will go see the headmaster. Now lets go we are already late," with those words I paced over to her and we both disappeared with a piercing pop.


End file.
